Project Summary The objective of the proposed project ?Utilizing Minnesota?s Standardization Data to Support Training Initiatives? is to utilize the Minnesota Department of Health?s standardization data to develop and implement specific training objectives and materials for food inspection staff. MDH has been tracking disagreements and ?swings? during standardization exercises. We will analyze this data to target concepts that inspectors are having trouble with during standardization exercises, and identify training opportunities to close this gap. The expected outcome is a trained workforce with the skills and knowledge to perform quality retail food inspections. This effort supports FDA?s mission to build an integrated national food safety system in partnership with state and local authorities. For jurisdictions enrolled in the FDA Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards, standardization provides a means to achieve Standard 2. Specific Aim 1: Maintain standardization rates statewide. Our standardization coordinator will ensure a standardization rate of 90% or more for eligible MDH staff, and increase the statewide standardization rate to 85%. Specific Aim 2: Analyze MDH standardization data. Data from 2019 and 2020 standardization exercises will be analyzed to identify trends in disagreements between FDA Standardized staff and inspection staff. Specific Aim 3: Develop and implement training tools to address knowledge gaps. Training opportunities and tools will be developed, focusing on areas of disagreements and misunderstandings during standardization exercises. Training will be disseminated via Regulators? Breakfast meetings, new inspector ?core? training, and at the annual standardization in-service, at minimum.